Return of Raditz
by Richard0
Summary: Raditz escapes from hell ! At the time of Vegeta and Goku jr , Raditz return to search for his brother and soon enough the Z fighters return...has some R scenes which i dont enjoy RR plz
1. PART 01

PART 01.  
  
Raditz... Stuck in the belly of King Yemma.  
  
He was reduced to pieces.  
  
His spirit lived on, however.  
  
He was one of those wisps of smoke that line up in heaven.  
  
"I need a body. Oh hell , curse you Kakarotto." said Raditz remembering his dream of combining with his little brother to form the greatest saiya-jiin team alive.  
  
As a spirit , nothing can harm him , he can't touch anyone , just go through him and of course fly.  
  
He also could change shape and divide into parts.  
  
Then Raditz formed a plan to get back at Kakarotto.  
  
He turned to little pieces of smoke.  
  
He had been trying to get past beyond the heaven's barrier.  
  
Raditz turned microscopic .  
  
He couldn't get through. He divided himself into more and more.  
  
With the power of the spirit he would get past.  
  
Amazingly one of the spirits went through with a roll.  
  
Slowly the other ones passed too.  
  
He hurried away before they started to chase at him.  
  
He had done this once before but they had caught him. (During Android saga)  
  
Raditz managed to escape into the open air of heaven.  
  
Then he went through the gateway being chased after.  
  
Raditz passed now , for a body...  
  
Making his way across the earth, Raditz needed a dead body.  
  
Maybe he could possess someone.  
  
That someone is Kakarotto  
  
He searched but no one was found.  
  
Then he heard two voices....  
  
"Come on Vegeta , you're acting like a dork."  
  
"Goku. I am no dork ! The power is within me. I am a super saiya-jin"  
  
Raditz saw two young beings on the ground.  
  
"Super saiya-jin ?!" demanded Raditz.  
  
"Who said that ?" asked Vegeta junior.  
  
"Vegeta , Goku...Kakarotto?"  
  
"Who's calling my name. Or are you referring to my , Great , Great ,Grandfather ?" asked Goku.  
  
"Great...Grand ?"  
  
"WHO IS THERE ?! I AM A SUPER SAIYA-JIN YOU CAN'T DEFEAT ME." yelled Vegeta junior.  
  
"Super saiya-jin ? You may be powerful but your spirit is weak. I am sorry to think that the prince of saiya-jins went soft and interacted with humans." said Raditz and the wisp of smoke went through Vegeta jr.  
  
In the bowels of Vegeta jr's mind. A battle was formed.  
  
"Who are you ? Get out of my head !"  
  
"Afraid not." Vegeta jr. was helpless in the spirit fight. His spirit was too weak. "I could kill you and claim this body as my own but I am using it temporarily so you will remain here trying to take control of this pathetic body." said Raditz. Now Vegeta.Jr's body was in the hands of Raditzu.  
  
Goku Jr looked at his mate.  
  
"Are you okay Vegeta ?" asked Goku.  
  
"andy." said Raditz through Vegeta's voice.  
  
"phew..." said Goku.  
  
Vegeta(Raditz) punched Goku.  
  
"Hey what's the big idea ?" asked Goku  
  
"No biggy." said Raditz.  
  
"AARGH" said Goku.  
  
"And to think I was about to place my spirit into another human body.Now I know what to do. I will place rebirth upon me. Wait...If I do that then I'll be a baby again. Shit !. Hmm Oh I'll figure something out." said Raditz talking to himself.  
  
"I'll see you tomorrow when you are normal, Vegeta" said Goku.  
  
Raditz flew to a hospital and caught sight of a baby about to be born.  
  
He let go of his body and went in there .  
  
When the baby was born, so was he. A baby with a tail.  
  
Before, the parents could say anything he used his saiya-jin abilites and jumped out of the window.  
  
Raditz made his way to some bushes and hid there.  
  
He had luck as a full moon just shone and that meant he was turning to Oozaru form.  
  
Raditz turned into the giant gorilla . People screamed and ran away but Raditz wanted age. The only thing there was to do was to wait and grow.  
  
Then he remembered his death. He remembered about some dragon of wishes.  
  
Raditz needed to find some dragonballs.  
  
He went to Goku Jr.  
  
"Aah a big gorilla." screamed goku.jr as he went to super saiya-jin.  
  
"I MEAN NO HARM. I JUST WANT THE DRAGON OF WISHES !" said the roaring voice of Raditz oozaru.  
  
"The dragonballs?"  
  
"YES !"  
  
Then Goku appeared.  
  
"Raditz , leave us alone.We shall...AAAAAAAAH" shouted Goku as he recieved a headache.  
  
Then Goku fell to the floor and out of him came Shenron.  
  
"I AM THE GREAT AND MIGHT SHENRON. I WILL GIVE YOU 2 WISHES"  
  
"Oh no. I couldn't handle being the keeper of the dragonballs anymore."  
  
"I WISH I WAS 40 YEARS OLDER." said the oozaru and Raditz was 40 years with his oozaru form.  
  
"I wish I the Z-gang would return as Adults" jumped in Goku jr.  
  
"WISHES GRANTED !" boomed Shenron and the dragonballs disappeared over the earth.  
  
Raditz returned to his normal form.  
  
Vegeta looked at Raditz.  
  
"Raditz ? What are you doing back here ?" asked Vegeta.  
  
"To take revenge on you people. For now I will leave. You will face me Kakarotto." said Raditz and flew away. 


	2. PART 02

Here is part 02 enjoy :  
  
***  
  
At Kame house. Goku was happy again.  
  
Bulma , Pan , Gohan , Goten , Yamcha , Krillin , they were all there only they were adults  
  
"So Pan , howcome you have a grandchild , who's the father." asked Goku.  
  
"His father , my son. I...don't know him. In my late teens I was drunk , I had sex with some guy. I wanted to keep the baby but he was stolen from me. One day , Fifty years later , Goku jr and Vegeta jr came in as babies. He was sent to me by my son from Australia who was dying.  
  
I took care of them but the letter explained that he wasn't related to me." said Pan.  
  
"He's related to me." said Bulla.  
  
"WHAT ?!" shouted Vegeta.  
  
"When dad and mum died. Some people came and forced me to have drugs. Trunks was too busy in China. He didn't know what to do. I had triplets . In fact they kind of look like Vegeta.jr . They grew up and we had a fight. They killed me. One of them must have given birth to Vegeta jr. Then they must have given him to Pan."  
  
Vegeta jr. flares up  
  
"I must defeat that guy who almost stole my body." said Vegeta jr.  
  
They looked at him questioningly and then he told them the whole story.  
  
"So that's why you were acting so wierd." said Goku jr.  
  
"I AM NOT WIERD !" said Vegeta jr.  
  
"Bet you can't defeat me !" exclaimed Goku jr.  
  
The two flared up to SSJ and went out of Kame house to fight.  
  
"They sorta remind me of me and Goten" said Trunks.  
  
"Yeah I used to beat you all the time." exclaimed Goten.  
  
"Is that a challenge ? questioned Trunks  
  
"You bet it is." said Goten.  
  
The two warriors took off to spar beside Vegeta jr and Goku jr  
  
Vegeta went out to view the fights  
  
He saw Vegeta jr. spar with anger and determination to win.  
  
"He reminds me of my rivalry with Kakarot." said Vegeta.  
  
(In a house somewhere)  
  
"How can I defeat Kakarotto when he is a super siaya-jin ?" Raditz asked himself.  
  
He powered up in anger ,  
  
"Oh Kakarot I remember my hopeful dream."  
  
(Flashback)  
  
On planet Shodanka in the east galaxy.  
  
Raditz fought with might. On his scouter a message came in.  
  
"So Raditz , did you defeat that pitiful planet or did you get your butt kicked like last time ?" asked Nappa.  
  
"No I have finally succeeded in winning this planet." said Raditz,. He was improving. He was still a weakling but he had been lazy for the past couple of years. Now he was improving in just 5 months."  
  
"Raditz. I am impressed with your work. You have proved to be useful. In a year you might even be more powerful than Nappa. Continue like this and you might not be a low level anymore." said the prince .  
  
"Thank you sir."  
  
" To reach Nappa you must work harder though. Nappa works hard too. You had better train harder to give honor to the saiya-jin race." said Vegeta.  
  
Than another transmission came in.  
  
"Raditz , this is Nappa. Get your hiney out of there. We have just found status that Kakarot , your brother . A weakling like you , is to have grown up and conquered the planet he was on. We have had no means of communication with him. Something must be wrong go get him you weakling." said Nappa insulting Raditz.  
  
"Soon , Nappa , soon....The day will come that I will be stronger then you.  
  
With Kakarot on my side , I shall train him and we will be the best conquering team alive. We will even defeat Frieza and become masters of the universe." said Raditz.  
  
"Raditz are you drinking again ? Cause that will only happen in your dreams. Now go and get your good for nothing brother." said Nappa.  
  
"on't you dare insult my brother. He is worthy and you are not." said Raditz and turned his scouter off.  
  
He went into his space pod and went to get his brother....  
  
(END FLASHBACK)  
  
"I thought you were my trump card to happiness but all you were was my downfall. I will take revenge , revenge for shattering away all my dreams." said Raditz as he powered up.  
  
A white aurora flashed around him then smoke started to form around him and Raditz could feel a different power. It was too powerful. He was stronger than even Frieza , he could feel it.  
  
Raditz grinned at himself.  
  
"I will defeat you Kakarot , now that I have mastered a new technique , a technique which I'd like to call , the Radican technique...." 


	3. PART 03

Part 03 , enjoy  
  
***  
  
At Kame house. A celebration was made. Happiness and laughther rose in the air.  
  
But then the party was silenced, as a ki blast rose in.  
  
It hit Gokuu and made him mad.  
  
Goku looked up and saw none other than Raditz.  
  
"on't you think its a bit soon to think that you have overpowered us."  
  
"Kakarot. You are so naive." smirked Raditz at his brother.  
  
"I don't even need to become a super saiya-jin to defeat the lights of you." said Goku .  
  
"oh...you think so ...Brother !"  
  
"yeah...I do. KAIOKEN ATTACK" shouted Goku and a red aura surrounded him.  
  
"ooh bright lights, amusing." said Raditz as he made an aura which formed smoke.  
  
Vegeta couldn't help but laugh at Raditz. "Hey look his aura, its fried sausages." laughed Vegeta as Bulma and Vegeta jr joined in.  
  
Goku attacked with all his might in the kaioken version.  
  
Amazingly Raditz dodged all of his moves.  
  
"Seems you have been workin' out." said Goku.  
  
"I must have" said Raditz.  
  
Goku , used a gigantic kamehameha at him.  
  
Raditz ran for the kamehameha and grabbed it with his two hands then he kicked it up in the air.  
  
Goku looked at Raditz , bewilidered at Raditz's improvement.  
  
"Is that your best Kakarot ?" asked Raditz.  
  
"Ofcourse not." said Goku. Then Goku transformed to SSJ.  
  
"Ah a super saiya-jin" smirked Raditz as Goku attacked.  
  
Goku used all sorts of attacks bu Raditz was too strong.  
  
"Are you done now ,Kakarot ?" asked Raditz  
  
"efinatly not." said Goku and transformed to SSJ4.  
  
"How about my new look, ej bro ?"  
  
"Not bad Kakarot."  
  
Goku fires a kamehameha X 10.  
  
Raditz simply fires a bubble out of his mouth which improsons the kamehameha and reduces it to dust.  
  
The Z fighters are all bewildered at Raditz's improvement.  
  
"Come Kakarot, Let's fight somewhere else. I'll lead the way." said Raditz.  
  
"We're right behind you Goku." said Krillin.  
  
Raditz led Goku to somewhere historical , the place where Vegeta and Goku fought. Goku followed Raditz , followed by : Krillin , Tien ,Chiaotsu ,  
  
Vegeta , Vegeta jr , Goku jr , Trunks , Goten , Gohan and Pan.  
  
Piccolo saw the distraction and saw Raditz. He knew this meant trouble so he flew right in front of Raditzu.  
  
"Get out of my way Green man. Me and Kakarot have a score to finish." said Raditz.  
  
"Ha ,I can even kill you." Then Piccolo saw the serious look on everyone's face and got the deal.  
  
"So you're that strong. Goku will defeat you though."  
  
" We'll see." said Raditzu as he led Goku and the Z fighters to the battlefield ,Piccolo joined inand decided to help. 


	4. PART 04

Part 4 enjoy all you imaginary people  
  
Goku is about to attack Raditz when someone holds him back.  
  
Goku turns around,it was Vegeta.  
  
"What are you doing Vegeta ?" asked Goku.  
  
"I know you're a glory hog but I'd like to take a shot at my former companion." said Vegeta as Raditz laughs at Vegeta's remark.  
  
"Sure , Vegeta take him on."  
  
Vegeta steps forward.  
  
"Ah....Vegeta. My prince , you have gotten so sensitive ,so weak, so soft.  
  
I never expected this from you , my prince. Join me Vegeta, we can become the ultimate saiya-jin fighting team. And I promise we will restore the saiya-jin race." said Raditz.  
  
Vegeta looked at the ground. Should he accept or should he destroy Raditz.  
  
He looked at the Z-fighters and threw a ki ball at Goku.  
  
"Vegeta ! What the hell are you doing ?" asked Goku.  
  
"I've been wanting to do that for years. I am the prince of all saiya-jins ,you pitiful humans shall die!" said Vegeta.  
  
"No dad ,please." said Trunks. He and Vegeta jr stepped forward.  
  
"You two. You are the symbol of my softness. You will be the first to die !" said Vegeta.  
  
Vegeta powers up a ki ball. Vegeta jr and the Z fighters get out of the way but Trunks stays as Vegeta powers up the ki ball.  
  
Trunks looks at the ground with his eyes closed. A tear forming in his eye.  
  
"So that what you think of me ,father...The symbol of your softness..." cried Trunks.  
  
"uh...." Vegeta was surprised.  
  
"After all these years trying to make you proud, and you dare insult me." said Trunks.  
  
Vegeta powers the ki ball up and shoots it.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOO" shouts Goten.  
  
But then the ki ball stops an inch from Trunks chest and heads for Raditz.  
  
Raditz falls to the ground.  
  
"You actually thought, that I would care about you. Eh ? I have a son and a family in which you cannot deny." says Vegeta. Then he goes to SSJ4  
  
"You have just bought your ticket to the Next Dimension" said Raditz and began the attack.  
  
Raditz landed in front of him and a force of wind sent Vegeta into a cave.  
  
Vegeta gets out of it storming with anger, he fires many ki blasts at Raditz which he dodges.  
  
Raditz grabs Vegeta by the neck and gives him a chokeslam then he stomps on Vegeta's ribs many times.  
  
He extends his hand and is about to destroy Vegeta when Trunks kicks Raditz from behind.  
  
Raditz gets up and fires a huge ki blast at Trunks.  
  
Goten jumps in front of Trunks and fires a yellow ki ball.  
  
Trunks helps him while Vegeta gets up and starts charging the Final Flash attack.  
  
The attack is used and Raditz gets it.  
  
Then Raditz comes back up again and decides to deal with Vegeta first.  
  
But then Goku SSJ4 appears in his face.  
  
Goku uses kamehameha X 10.  
  
again Raditz reduces it to dust.  
  
When Raditz tries to attack Goku he sees that Goku is gone and so is Vegeta.  
  
All there was ,was Gotenks (Which has recently fused) and the Z fighters.  
  
Meanwhile  
  
Goku had fired a kamehameha X 10 and had used his instant transmission to endup on King Kai's planet.  
  
"You wanted to see me King Kai ?" asked Goku.  
  
"Kakarot , where are we ? Why have you brought me here." Vegeta demanded.  
  
"Oh you must be Vegeta , I am Kaio-sama, I am responsible for your first defeat with Goku. But now I must teach you and him something valuable...."  
  
***  
  
What does Kaio-sama want to teach Vegeta and Goku 


	5. PART 05

Part 05, Enjoy imaginary ppl  
  
"Kakarot ! Get me out of here I dont need an old man to teach me some weak tricks !" said Vegeta.  
  
"Quiet down you rascal" replied King Kai.  
  
"Rascal ? Why I ought a..."  
  
"Shut up and listen. I am going to teach you an ultimate attack....The spirit fusion technique......." said King Kai in a wierd tone.  
  
"Spirit fusion ?" asks Vegeta.  
  
"Yes. I am not going to tell you what it does because you'll think its weak. When yet two mortals such as Krillin and Yamcha could defeat the legandary super saiya-jin" said King Kai.  
  
"It must be weak. Like the Legandary super saiya-jin." said Vegeta.  
  
"Just listen. Besides I think Raditz has special plans for the legandary super saiya-jin. You might see him returning recently."said King Kai mysteriously.  
  
"Kaio-sama we can't be learning technniques at a time like this.Our friends are battling by the time we arrive they'll be dead." complained Goku.  
  
"Kakarot is right for once, you know." said Vegeta annoyingly. Then suddenly Bubbles jumps on Vegeta and he struggles and runs around trying to get the monkey off him.  
  
"It seems Bubbles thinks your a banana ." says King Kai.  
  
As Vegeta tries to take Bubbles off him Goku talks to King Kai.  
  
"Listen Goku. I got senzu beans from Korin. They'll be alright. Yajerobe should deliver about 30 bags of senzu beans. Besides that, I put in a special powder in the beans that when one opens a powder will come out and increases their defense skills by 100 times for 30 minutes just enough time to let us train."  
  
meanwhile...  
  
Gotenks fires an eletric ki blast at Raditz. Raditz just goes through it and punches Gotenks down.  
  
Yamcha (Who decided to use his baseball skills to fight ) lunged forward and fired ki blasts at Raditz.  
  
"Oh boy a home run" said Yamcha and disappeared behind Raditz and kicked him in the back. Then he visualised the pitch and fired a fast (ki) ball at Raditz this made him temporarily blind while Gotenks attacked.  
  
However Raditz wasn't using his maximum power , far from it so this was only a distraction.  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Yagerobe is about to go and deliver the senzu beans when he decides to stop and eat at a small restaurant.  
  
---  
  
Will the Z gang survive for 30 minutes ? Will Yagerobe ever arrive with those senzu beans? What is the spirit fusion, and will Goku and Vegeta ever learn it in time to save our heroes ? What does Kaio-sama mean when he says that they could meet the legandary super saiya-jin again ? And will Vegeta ever get Bubbles off his banana head ? Find out next time 


	6. PART 5B

BEFORE I START I RECOMMEND YOU READ THE FOLLOWING POINTERS  
  
POINTERS :  
  
1. This part reflects on what was happening at KAME house.  
  
2. Only the prlouge is neccasary to read in this part.  
  
3. This part is filled with Perverted scenes.  
  
Now that we got that covered , you may read this part.  
  
---  
  
PROLOUGE  
  
Piccolo looked at adult Pan.  
  
"Listen , go and protect the women at that old man's house. I have a feeling this runt might go after them" said Piccolo.  
  
"But I don't wanna miss this fight." said Pan.  
  
"o you want your mother to be killed ? Go and hurry before he finds out" said Piccolo.  
  
Pan looks at Piccolo and nods then she flies away while Gotenks distracts Raditzu.  
  
---  
  
Part 5.5 (Enjoy all u perverts)  
  
Pan returns to KAME house.  
  
"PAN!" they shout.  
  
"What happened , Pan ?" asked #18.  
  
"Yeah , is my Gohan hurt ?" asked Chi Chi as Pan explained the whole thing.  
  
Then Master Roshi entered. He looked at all the hot women in his house.  
  
'hmm ....this is the best chance of pressing boobs. Besides things always turn out great.' said Master Roshi then he made a plan. .  
  
He looked at the sleeping lamp Bulma invented for his birthday.  
  
He turned it on and suddenly every one was falling to deep sleep.  
  
"Bulma said this lasts for about two hours. I got as much time as I need whiile the other are preoccupied with that hooligan" said Master Roshi as he looked at all the sleeping ladies in his house.  
  
He looked at Pan first. He opened a drawer and took out a condom.  
  
He slowly took Pan's shirt off.  
  
'man , Goku jr's daddy musta' been one lucky man' he thought as he started blushing.  
  
He touched her belly softly. His hand moved up to her breast.  
  
"Ooh my shit , this is soft." He said pressing a little harder.  
  
He quickly slid her bra off. He turned as red as a tomato.  
  
She was so much hotter than before.  
  
Then he slid her pants off.  
  
Before starting he moved to the next contestant.  
  
It was #18. He took here clothes off as well. He moved from one and finished with the othere. Soon they were all naked.  
  
He gathered them altogether. Then he lied on their breasts.  
  
"Man I could sleep like this" he said as he pressed and pressed.  
  
He opened his wrinkly penis to them. He put the condom on the penis and started giving it to them.  
  
Before he knew it he was asleep. Two hours passed and he was still asleep.  
  
The girls woke up to find themselves naked. Oolong looked at them and stared.  
  
"Oh my what beautiful creatures" he said.  
  
They covered their naked parts with a towel. Then they woke him up.  
  
He stared at them. They punched him all they long. Tied him up and then kicked him out into the ocean.  
  
***  
  
Man will Master Roshi ever stop being a pervert ?? 


	7. PART 06

Part 06 for all you imaginary dudes !  
  
Yajirobe was eating like a pig.  
  
"Hey can I get a sundae over here ?" asked Yajirobe is he hungrily ate the spagetthi.  
  
The 30 bags of senzu beans were lying there on the ground.  
  
Meanwhile  
  
Gohan attacked Raditz with all his might.  
  
"Take this ...KA-ME-HA-ME...WOW" Gohan's attack was interrupted as Raditz kicked him in the face.  
  
Gotenks attacked from behind but Raditz merely grabbed Gotenks by the neck and pummeled him , then he shot him at Gohan.  
  
Raditz went and grabbed them both by thier necks then he went and slammed them to the ground.  
  
"Man , you two are too boring to be true. remarked Raditz.  
  
"estructo disk , ahh" shouted Krillin .  
  
Raditz caught it without even looking . Then he glared at Krillin and said.  
  
"o you wish to play frisby ?" asked Raditz as he threw it back at him.  
  
"Krillen , get down !" shouted Piccolo as he pushed him to the ground after it was an inch from cutting his head.  
  
"Nice work namekian , How about you keep your eye on the birdy." smirked Raditz as he fired an extra large Ki ball at Piccolo. But Piccolo just dodged it.  
  
Gotenks came back up and hit Raditz , cross in the face.  
  
Raditz countered the attacka and Kneed Gotenks sending him back to the ground.  
  
Yamcha fired another fast ball which hit him in the eye again.  
  
"Human. AARGH you should be proud , you are the only one who poses a threat." said Raditz rubbing his eye.  
  
"But I'll fix that." said Raditz as he fired some kind of force at Yamcha.  
  
Yamcha thought this was wierd , then a tornado surrounded him and ki balls started to shoot from every part of the tornado.  
  
The ki balls stopped and then out came knives and needles. Then it was ki swords to finish him off.  
  
Yamcha fell to the ground helplessly, he was spitting blood out of his mouth.  
  
Suddenly Gohan comes up to knee him. Raditz stops the knee and is about to hit him but Tien comes and holds his hand. Things were starting to get intense.  
  
***  
  
Will Yajirobe ever deliver those senzu beans in time ? Will Yamcha be alive to face some more ? What are Goku and Vegeta doing ? What's in store for our heroes ? Find out in the next part , PART 07 


	8. PART 07

Part 07 , here you go imaginary peeps.  
  
"Another helping please." said Yajirobi.  
  
"amn ..this guy ate everything." said the waiter  
  
He delivered him his food. "That's your last one. You have to pay before we close." said the waiter.  
  
"OK." said Yajirobi and ate like the wind.  
  
Meanwhile  
  
Tien was holding his hand , Raditz shook him off but Tien returned.  
  
Gohan attacked but Raditz moved away and he hit Tien.  
  
Raditz grabbed their heads and slammed them together.  
  
"Time to destroy you, completly." said Raditz but Uubu fired a purple ki blast which stung Raditz on the back.  
  
"That's my new attack , I call it stinging ki." said Uubu.  
  
Raditz fired a yellow ki blast at Uubu which signalled his anger.  
  
Uub dodged it and with extreme speed he hit Raditz cross in the face.  
  
Raditz smiled and fired the deadly tornado he used to put Yamcha out of commision.  
  
The tornado , fired ki blast , then swords and needles then ki swords.  
  
Uub was bruised and battered but he was still in the air.  
  
"You're tough , kid , allow me to congratulate you on your finest death" said Raditz as he pummeled the weakened Uub.  
  
The attack had caused his power level to go down to 60.  
  
He kneed Uub and kicked him in the face. He elbowed him and punched him and tortured him with ki blasts.  
  
Meanwhile  
  
"Hey old man , get this baka of a monkey off my head." cried Vegeta.  
  
The trio was trying to take Bubbles off Vegeta's head but he was stuck there like he was part of Vegeta's body.  
  
"Man he must really love bananas." said Goku.  
  
"That's it Goku , bananas." said King Kai and held out a banana. Bubbles immeadietly jumped off Vegeta's head and attacked the banana.  
  
"OK now for the spirit fusion technique. First off you must look into each other's eyes and believe in your mate." said King Kai.  
  
Vegeta looked seriously at Goku but not believing in him.  
  
Goku looked at Vegeta , he believed that they could complete the spirit fusion.  
  
"o you believe in one another ?" asked Kaio-sama.  
  
They nodded.  
  
"We'll see." said King Kai and signlled for somebody to come out.  
  
It was Urani-Baba.  
  
"Hey Urani-Baba." said Goku.  
  
"GOKU !! YOU MUST KEEP CONCENTRATING INTO VEGETA'S EYES DAMN IT !!" yelled Kaio sama as Goku stared at Vegeta again.  
  
"hmm...Kai , the one with the banana head...dosen't believe in the stupid one." said Urani-Baba.  
  
"Baka , I do not have a banana head." said Vegeta angrily.  
  
"LOOK AT GOKU AND CONCENTRATE YOU DUMB ASS." shouted King Kai getting more heated up.  
  
Meanwhile  
  
Yajirobe was running away with the waiters chasing after him. Little did he know that he left the senzu beans in the restaurant.  
  
***  
  
Will Yajirobe ever stop being a pig ? Will Vegeta ever trust Goku ? Will the senzu beans ever arrive to the Z fighters and will Uubu survive Raditz's deadly attacks ? FIND OUT IN PART 08 


	9. PART 08

ola here is PART 08  
  
Yajirobe made it in his aircar. The mob or angry waiters chased him but he got away in the nick of time. He went back to Korin's tower , totally forgetting about the delivery he was supposed to make.  
  
Meanwhile  
  
Raditz delivered a punch in Uub's stomach.  
  
Uub smiled.  
  
"Whatcha smilin' about kid ?" asked Raditz.  
  
"Your butt kicked would sound satisfying." said Uub.  
  
Then Raditz could feel a grasp on his neck. In front of him came Vegeta jr's face.  
  
"hehehe take this asshole" said the mini Vegeta as he fired a real punch in the face of the older fighter.  
  
Then Goku jr let go then kicked him to Vegeta jr.  
  
"Vegeta , its time to perform the Alligator combo." said Goku jr and Vegeta jr smiled. "Nice thinking , that would totally barrage his guts." said Vegeta jr as he saw Raditz coming at him.  
  
Raditz performed a kick but the mini saiya-jin ducked and kneed Raditz.  
  
Goku jr came from behind and kicked him on his back. Vegeta jr rose up in Raditz' face and sent him a punch which led Raditz for a fall but before he could hit the ground , Goku jr performed the kamehameha which sent the dude flying back.  
  
Vegeta performed the Galic Gun and Raditz was stuck in between.  
  
"Heh , this is easy eh Vegeta ?" asked Goku jr  
  
"I knew this is too much for the poor guy." said Vegeta jr.  
  
Uub smiled but the others were shocked. Gotenks seperated and watched with awe.  
  
Meanawhile  
  
Vegeta finally saw a minor trust in Goku as he remembered how he was always stronger than him and how he always ended on top and with him things always turned out fine.  
  
"Now , they are in full trust of each other , tell them what to do King Kai !" exclaimed Urani-Baba.  
  
"OK. Goku , Vegeta , you may see this ridicolous but here it goes. You must run around elbow to elbow on the same spot for 3 times straight on the last one , say 'spirit fusion , activate' said King Kai.  
  
"That sounds easy." said Goku.  
  
"That's stupid , I refuse to sink that low." said Vegeta.  
  
"Oh and you prefer being beaten by a weakling." said King Kai.  
  
At this Vegeta grabbed Goku's elbow and they started.  
  
Meanwhile  
  
Korin saw Yajirobe returning.  
  
"So did you deliver the senzu beans ?" asked Korin.  
  
"What senzu beans ?" asked Yajirobe.  
  
Korin read his mind and then yelled at him.  
  
"OOH THOSE SENZU BEANS ,ah....oops." said Yajirobe.  
  
"O THE DISHES AND NO FOOD FOR TODAY." said korin.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO NOT THAT !" pleaded Yajirobe but Korin's word was final as Yajirobe could plainly see.  
  
***  
  
What is this amazing combo the juniors performed ? How will Vegeta and Goku do on the spirt fusion ? Will Raditz be finished by the juniors ? And will Korin deliver the senzu beans in time before damaged Z fighters die ? FIND OUT IN PART 09 


	10. PART 09

Part 09  
  
Raditz was shocked at the kids'extreme power.  
  
He remembered his death again and got up with rage.  
  
His aura made smoke again , soon he made a clear fog.  
  
Vegeta jr and Goku jr were trying to look through the thick mist.  
  
In a gust of wind the fog cleared and a shadowy figure ran through Vegeta jr.  
  
Vegeta's jr's shirt was stained with blood. He had cuts and bruises , He was spitting blood out and he was falling to the ground .  
  
He fell and got knocked out.  
  
Uub also fell.  
  
Then , a familiar namekian came to the rescue.  
  
"Piccolo , distract him while I heal the others." said Dende.  
  
"You got it" said Piccolo looking at Krillin who nodded.  
  
"KA-ME-HA-ME-HAAAAAAA" fired Krillin . Raditz caught it while Piccolo hit him from behind.  
  
"I HATE THESE GAMES !! WHERE'S KAKAROT ?!" shouted the enraged Raditz.  
  
Goten and Trunks flew up and fired ki blasts at Raditz.  
  
Gohan prepared in Kamahameha stance.  
  
"KA-ME-.....HA-ME..............HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" shouted Gohan as a gigantic tidal kamehamehaa wave made its way to Raditz body.  
  
Dende had healed Uubu , Yamcha and Vegeta jr by then. He also healed the others as Raditz got up from a rubble of rocks.  
  
Dende flew a small distance away from the fights.  
  
Raditz was surprised to see the Z fighters up and about.  
  
"What the hell ?! Ok that's it no more mister nice guy." remarked Raditz.  
  
He used his speed again.  
  
"Goku. Alligator combo." said Vegeta jr.  
  
"sure. Trunks , stop him." yelled Goku jr as Raditz was heading for Trunks.  
  
Trunks fires a ki blast aiming at his opponent's eyes. Raditz halts.  
  
Goku jr and Vegeta jr waste no time. Vegeta kicks him to Goku jr .  
  
Goku jr kicks him in the back . Vegeta jr punches him so hard that it causes him to fall. Goku jr uses his kamehameha from the ground and Vegeta jr uses his galic gun from the air.  
  
Raditz is stuck between the attacks.  
  
Goten watches with awe then an idea hits him.  
  
"Kamekameha" said Goten using his misprounounced kamehameha at Raditz.  
  
The attack hits Raditz as well.  
  
Piccolo powers up his special beam cannon and soon enough he does it.  
  
***  
  
Is this the end of Raditz ? And what are Goku and Vegeta up to ? Find out in Part 10 


	11. PART 10

Part 10.  
  
Raditz was trapped in in the powerball.  
  
'Man those two kids, they have such an effective combo' thought Gohan.  
  
The ki beams were pressing harder but then....An explosion threw out.  
  
For a moment they thought Raditz was dead and were about to heave a sigh of relief but then, a figure emerged from the smoke. He was all bruised and cut but his smirk was clear.  
  
"Impressive. After seeing your moves I've decided you pose the biggest threat. You're going to die!" said Raditz.  
  
"STINGING KI" shouted Uubu and the yellow ki ball hit him in the back once again.  
  
Yamcha performed his spirit bomb. He moved his two fingers and they made their way to Raditz.  
  
Suddenly Vegeta jr felt a grip on his neck.  
  
The Z fighters were all shocked.  
  
Trunks performed a kick but . Raditz just dodged it and hit Trunks in the stomach , still holding Vegeta jr.  
  
Before Trunks could recover . Raditz kicked him in the face and made it double.  
  
Trunks backed off thinking he'll get pulverized if he gets too close.  
  
The grip tightened on Vegeta jr.  
  
"KAKAROT !! SHOW UP NOW OR THIS KID IS DEAD !!" screamed Raditz.  
  
Then someone kneed Raditz , and then another pinched Vegeta jr off Raditz.  
  
"Kakarot ! Vegeta !" Raditz cried and backed off like Trunks did.  
  
"Nobody harms my desendent." remarked Vegeta.  
  
'This guy's my hero' thought Vegeta jr  
  
"I see you have gotten stronger. But you are still weak." said Raditz.  
  
"We'll see about that." said Goku.  
  
He and Vegeta looked at each other , then they looked at Vegeta jr , Goku jr , Goten and Trunks.  
  
They all nodded.  
  
Vegeta jr whispered something in Goku jr's ear.  
  
Suddenly Goku jr appeared in front of Raditz and kicked him. Goten appeared from behind and kicked him in the back. Trunks came from the side and punched him , He came to Vegeta and he punched him too , Then he went to Goku which punched him to Goten which punched him to Goku jr which punched him to Vegeta jr who gave him an enormous kick in the face sending him to the ground.  
  
Then they performed Kamehamehas and Galic guns at Raditz.  
  
"Woow nice telepathic message Goku." said Trunks.  
  
But then Raditz darted up again. "I'm sick of that move." said Raditz angrily and then powered up. Out of his hand came blue smoke and out of each wisp of smoke came a gust of wind. They formed together to make one giant tornado to entrap the Vegetas the Gokus and Trunks and Goten.  
  
The tornado fired ki beams as big as a kamehameha X 10 from each side. Swords , needles , shurikens , daggers and pins covered them. Then came ki swords and daggers which finished them off.  
  
Dende quickly came and healed them while Raditz rest.  
  
"YOU INSOLENT LITTLE GREEN FREAK !!" shouted Raditz as he hurled a large ki blast at Dende' which knocked him out.  
  
Goku and Vegeta smiled.  
  
"I think its time to show you what we learnt while the delay." said Goku.  
  
***  
  
What is Goku going to do ? Will it work or fail ? Does this have anything to do with the spirit fusion Goku and Vegeta had been working on ? FIND OUT IN PART 11 


	12. PART 11

Part 11 ppl  
  
Vegeta and Goku did a loopy elbow to elbow spin and then at the 3rd round they shouted 'Spirit Fusion'  
  
Then bright lights filled the air and a smoke formed between the two saiyans wa Gogeta in spirit form. He disappeared an talked through both saiyan.  
  
"I am the spirit fused Gogeta. I have powers that you can't stand Raditz !" said Vegeta and Goku at the same time.  
  
They both attacked . Raditz hit Vegeta but Goku got him from behind. Vegeta punched him in the stomach and they flew off.  
  
Raditz fired two beams at them. Vegeta ran away from the attack while Goku blocked it and attacked Raditz. The brothers sparred and then Goku backed off as Vegeta came from behind.  
  
He kicked Raditz in his waist , the kick had grown yellow which meant Gogeta made Goku's body transfer some to Vegeta's . The might of the spirit fusion was that they shared power and teamwork  
  
Goku hit him in the face and then Vegeta performed the big bang boom.  
  
Goku's energy went to it and Raditz was hit badly.  
  
They BOTH fired the big bang boom. It seemed that they possessed the same techniques.  
  
***  
  
Will Raditz survive for 30 mins or will he surprise the Spirit fusion ? 


	13. PART 12

PART 12.  
  
Goku sees Raditz on the ground. Before Raditz could get up , Goku went up to him and stomped on his leg. Vegeta flew away a bit.  
  
"What's Gogeta thinking ?" asks Krillin  
  
Goku stomps Raditz until blood starts to flow.  
  
Raditz crawls away. Goku uses his final flash attack on Goku's leg.  
  
Raditz cries in pain and agony.  
  
Then Goku grabs his leg and begins twisting it hard.  
  
Goku steps on his leg and then pulls Raditz body against it.  
  
It was as if he wanted to cut it off.  
  
He pushes harder and harder.  
  
"I never thought Goku could be this....uncaring" said Uub.  
  
"He isn't but Gogeta is." said Piccolo as Uubu looks at him.  
  
Raditz almost starts to beg for mercy but he wouldn't it would totally destroy his dream.  
  
Goku stops and turns Raditz over. Raditz feels a tiny bit better , Goku is about to leave but then he turns around and makes a gigantic stomp on Raditz's knee. Blood comes out from it like a fountian and he almost breaks out crying.  
  
Goku gets Raditz up on his back and flies high up , then he punches Raditz to the ground. Raditz couldn't fly , his leg was hurt so he fell and landed on his tortured leg.  
  
Then Vegeta came out running and he steps on Raditz's leg and goes back to hiding.  
  
Just when Raditz thought it was safe Goku hovers down onto Raditz's leg. The Z fighters look hatefully at Goku.  
  
Goku grabs Raditz by the neck and kicks him in his leg.  
  
He puts his hand over Raditz mouth and fires a huge ki blast which totally trashed his insides. Raditz was.....dead  
  
***  
  
Has the spirit fusion actually defeated Raditz ? Will the Z fighters take a rest in the next part ? Or is there more to it than that ? 


	14. PART 13

PART 13 (FINISHING TOUCH)  
  
Spirit fuzed Goku walks away from Raditz's dead body.  
  
Everybody flies away. Goku jr stays however. "Man this guy was real scary. My ancestors sure are powerful. I wish I was that powerful" said Goku jr and turned to walk away but then he felt a hand grab his leg. Goku jr turned around in a scared way.  
  
Raditz....was alive. He had no wounds , his leg was better what happened ?  
  
"Fool...Do you actually think Kakarot could defeat me ? I have 2 lives. That's what makes the Radican technique so powerful." said Raditz.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !!!" cries Goku Jr.  
  
"Good night kid." Says Raditz and throws a yellow ki blast in Goku Jr's mouth which destroys him completly.  
  
The spirit fusion wears off and Goku hears Goku Jr's scream.  
  
The Z fighters rush to aid but all they see is Raditz sitting on Goku jr's dead body.  
  
"Kakarot ! I will not die this easily" says Raditzu.  
  
Goku was tired after using the spirit fusion he couldn't even fly .  
  
Raditz looks at Goku jr. "What a pitiful decendant !" says Raditz.  
  
Vegeta jr walks up to the front. "G,G,GOKU !!!!!!!!!!!!!" Vegeta Jr goes SSJ2. "AAAAAAAAAAAAH" shouts Vegeta Jr and attacks Raditz.  
  
Raditz disappears and comes behind Vegeta jr. He turns around and breaks his neck off. Vegeta jr was dead as well.  
  
Goku and Vegeta attack Raditz head on , determined not to let anyone else die ! Raditz grabs them both by the shirt and throws out twin ki beams at them . They are both sent to space where they die. But before they died they gave their remaining energy to revive the juniors hoping that the two would finish the job they once started.  
  
Raditz looks at the Z fighters.  
  
"It dosen't matter what you do. You're all my slaves."  
  
......  
  
THE END  
  
---  
  
We'll see what happens in the 2nd saga.....Coming soon... 


End file.
